


I always make such expensive mistakes

by LetsJustAnon



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Incest, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Muteness, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustAnon/pseuds/LetsJustAnon
Summary: There's a buzzing in your ears drowning out the world around you. You had always been keenly observant, it had been of note as one of your best skills at the academy.So when Joseph Seed had told you the story of his wife and child you normally would have connected the dots.You hadn't.Mind the tags.





	I always make such expensive mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Stop reading now if the incest tag squicks you.

There's a buzzing in your ears drowning out the world around you. You had always been keenly observant, it had been of note as one of your best skills at the academy.

 

So when Joseph Seed had told you the story of his wife and child you normally would have connected the dots.

 

You hadn't.

 

Now under regular circumstances you might have figured it out, less pressure from the resistance and less abuse from his brothers, perhaps.

 

You covered your face with your hands as you sat on the bed in the bunker.

 

It had taken you several weeks to earn Joseph's trust so he could unhandcuff you, though he would forever be working on yours. Yet when he was focused on the now he was kind, smart and had a quick wit- and he was growing on you.

 

He’d even been learning asl from you because your ability to speak was limited- had been since you were small. Some damage to your vocal cords when you were a baby…

 

The thing was, Joseph was just too unhinged for your taste when he lost focus, and yet…

 

You had slept together. Given enough time and desperation- and oh you were a touched starved needy orphan to begin with, you both had succumbed to temptation.

 

It was almost as though he had expected it. The day it  had happened had been average- well, as average as being stuck in a bunker with a crazy man during a nuclear holocaust could be. And yet, there had been an itch under your skin, a fever that you could not sweat out. You had paced the bathroom for a long time, started scratching at your arms, a desperate keen getting caught in your throat.

 

And that's how Joseph found you. Curled up against the wall, red welts lining your skin. He had knelt down, taken your face in his hands, and kissed your forehead.

 

Something in you had broken then, and you surged forward to press your lips against his. You ended up riding him into the floor while he had stroked at your skin in gentle reverence.

 

The way he stared into your eyes, the same shade as his own, and ran his fingers over familiar lips had been everything you needed.

 

This was wrong.

 

You were pretty sure he didn't know. He had thought you dead, after all- he, under his God’s command, had pinched shut your ventilator.

 

But no, you had not died. You had survived, like some cosmic joke, and ended up here. Despite everything, you were a real fighter, your foster parents had said.

 

They hadn't been bad people, but you had grown up wondering why your birth parents hadn't wanted you.

 

And now here you are, stuck in a bunker with your biological father whom you had fucked only days ago.

 

A raspy hysterical little laugh starts bubbling in your throat.

 

You aren't sure what had originally sparked the revelation. Maybe it had been after? Waking up together, his eyes, his face… that story.

 

Joseph must have heard your distress, because he comes to you then, all open arms and open heart. You want to scream, hit him, anything to get him not to touch you.

 

“Are you alright, my child?” Joseph asks so softly, slowly approaching you. “What has you so distressed?”

 

You bite your lip and shake your head, your hands flying into a flurry of words you know he can’t keep up with. He frowns and kneels beside you on the bed, carefully reaching to grasp your hands in his.

 

“Take a deep breath,” he soothes.

 

You do, and then another. Tears start welling in your eyes. He gently pulls you to his chest, rocking you.

 

“It's alright, I won't leave you to suffer alone.”

 

You want to laugh again, but it comes out like a hiccuping sob. The two of you slip down the bed to lay at his ginger insistence, him embracing you to him while you shook. Softly he began to hum hymns to you.

 

When your eyes finally dried, red rimmed and swollen, you look up at him. He meets your gaze with kindness, love, such benevolence. Gently he leans down to press a kiss to each of your eyelids, your nose, then finally your mouth.

 

You reluctantly kiss him back, your insecurity and need for comfort warring with self disgust. Your eyes close tight as he begins undressing you.

 

Tears leak down your face, which he kisses away as he leans over you. You choke when he pushes inside you, hard and needy.

 

The cradle of your body fits him perfectly. Your hands scratch at his back as he grinds his hips into yours and indirectly rubs against your clit.

 

A soft whine escapes you as he presses another sweet kiss to your lips. Your brain goes blank for a moment and you just… feel. Joseph is so warm and real above you, filling you at an even pace. Your clit aches, causing your hips to rock against him, eager for more.

 

He moans, low and deep, and slides a hand between your thighs to stroke at you. Each time he sinks in deep he rolls the hard little nub between his fingers, pushing you quickly to your end.

 

“Father…” the word comes out strangled by the thickness in your throat as your body grows taut with your release.

 

He groans, sliding in deep to feel you squeeze and milk at him. His eyes close then, lips slightly parting, as he rocks forward and spends inside you.

 

After, he moves off you to lay on his side. Carefully he rolls you over, spooning you to him, your back to his chest. Your mind is numb in the afterglow, even as his seed leaks between your thighs and deep down part of you is screaming.

 

Joseph presses a tender kiss to your ear, “I was under the impression you did not prefer to address me by that name?”

 

Your thoughts are thick like molasses and all you can manage is a weak ‘what?’

 

“Father, you called me father.”

 

You close your eyes and your mouth opens.


End file.
